The Last of the Valkyria
by Snowman23
Summary: Post-War Gallia, Isara Gunther is now a teenager, happily enjoying her peaceful life in Bruhl with her father and mother. But that happiness is shattered when a strange woman shows up at Alicia's bakery one day. But like Alicia, she's no ordinary woman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this here is just something I've been wanting to write for a VERY long time. It's kind of a mix between "HighLander" and "Valkyria Chronicles". It takes place quite afew years after the 2nd Europan war. so it's Post-War Gallia, I got the idea from watching Highlander and one line Selvaria said in the video game "Another Scion to the Valkyrur...this world has no need for 2.", though fiction, it's just one fun idea I had to explain why there were so few Valkyrur left in Europa. Enjoy reading, and I hope you like it, review, comment just let me know what ya think. Like it?, don't like it??._**

**Chapter 1- An unwelcome guest**

It was another beautiful day in Bruhl, and young 15 year old Isara Gunther, Daughter of Alicia and Welkin Gunther was returning home from school with 2 of her school friends tagging along on the walk home. The 3 girls were chatting happily, enjoying the now war free town of Bruhl. Soon they had arrived at Alicia's bakery, the family business. The 1st floor was the shop, and the 2nd floor was the home. Isara then said goodbye to her friends and headed for the front doors.

Isara then pushed her way through the front doors and spotted her mother, Alicia, restocking the bread shelves. "Hi, Mom!." said Isara, running up to Alicia and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Welcome home Sweetie." said Alicia, returning the hug, "You ready for work??."

"Always mother, always." said Isara, putting on a white apron and her trademark red and white headscarf, identical to Alicia's.

"Ok, would you mind getting some more dough from the back and start kneading it for me?." asked Alicia.

Isara smiled, "Certainly mother." said Isara, heading to the back but stopping, "When's dad getting home??."

"Should be any minute now, I'll let you know when he arrives." said Alicia

"Thanks mom." said Isara, heading to the back rooms.

And Alicia went back to restocking the bread shelves, humming to herself. She then heard the front doors bell ring as a customer entered the store.

"I'll be right with you, just give me a minute." said Alicia, trying to get the last few loaves on the shelf.

She then felt a strange sensation course through her body, one that felt painful in her chest and stole all the breath from her body, and she dropped the last 2 loaves on the ground and clutched her chest.

"Alicia...Melchiott?." asked a female voice.

Alicia looked behind her and saw a woman dressed in a black partially unbuttoned cloak and hood standing just in front of the counter. Her face was concealed, but afew strands of long, silver colored hair stuck out from the sides of the hood.

Alicia then caught her breath, the pain in her chest disappearing. "Yes..." said Alicia, standing up, but remaining where she was.

"Good...I've been looking for you." said the female stranger, "Sister Valkyrur."

Alicia's eyes opened wide, "What did you say?!?." asked Alicia, shocked.

The stranger grabbed the sides of her black hood and pulled it back, revealing a head with long silver hair, and burning red eyes. Her appearance near identical to Selvaria Bles from the Second European war, except for an inch long scar running down her right eye and a 1 inch jagged scar on her left cheek.

"Who...are you??." asked Alicia.

The stranger smiled, "I am like you, a Valkyria." she said, she then reached into her cloak and pulled out a sword sheath, and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword, and very slowly pulled the sword out of it's sheath, revealing a blue blade, made of ragnite crystals. The blue Valkyria flame then began to surround this girls body as she finally had the blade all the way out of it's sheath and held it up towards the ceiling.

Alicia began to back away, "What are you doing!!." asked Alicia, terrified. Alicia looked to her right and saw her Daughter, Isara through the window in the door, a scared expression on her face and waved her down, gesturing for her to stay hidden.

"Fight me!." said the Valkyria woman, "Fight me now, so I may claim your power for my own!!."

"No...I gave that life up when the war ended." said Alicia, "I'm no longer a Valkyria, but a mother and a wife."

Welkin the burst through the front door, "Alicia, is everything alright!!." Welkin asked, before seeing the other Valkyria woman standing infront of Alicia.

She then put on an evil smile, "If you will not fight, then I will make you!!." she said, before jumping in the air, spinning around and kicking Welkin directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards, crashing through the store front glass window and into the street.

"WELKIN!!" cried Alicia.

Outside Welkin was holding his chest in pain, coughing, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw the Valkyria woman coming towards him, her blue valkyria flame burning brightly, her eyes glowing bright red.

"Another Valkyria woman..." said Welkin, dragging himself along the ground, trying to get away from her.

But she caught up to him and looked down at him, and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying afew feet back. And once she was over him again she began to kick him repeatedly, roughing him up. And once he was bloodied and beaten she moved in for the killing blow, standing over him, turning her sword upside down, pointing the blade down towards his chest.

She began raising her blue sword up, getting ready to bring it down on the defenseless Welkin. But just then the entire front section of Alicia's bakery exploded in a bright blue flash, followed by billowing smoke and fire. The Valkyria woman just casually looked over and standing there, lance and shield in hand was Alicia, her hair now the Valkyria white color, her eyes still brown as she glared at the woman hurting her husband.

"I swore never to use my Valkyria powers again, but you...you have forced my hand!!." said Alicia, glaring even more as her brown eye turned bright glowing red and the blue Valkyrian flame engulfed her body. She charged at the hostile Valkyrian woman and the intense fighting began.

Terrified citizens began to flee the area, screaming and crying as the two Valkyrian woman battled in the city streets. Striking their lance and sword together repeatedly, as they ducked, dodged and moved through the streets, fighting with everything they had.

Meanwhile, Isara Gunther, who had gotten out of the bakery safely before her mother destroyed it, was kneeling next to her father, Welkin. But he was badly wounded and she tried to drag him to safety.

Alicia brought her lance down on top of the other Valkyrias sword and then moved back, getting ready to charge her lance up for a beam shot. But stopped when she realized they were still inside the town, she couldn't possibly risk the lives of the town folk by using such powerful attacks within the town limits.

But her opponent felt no such regard for human lives as her blade began to glow, like Selvaria's lance did when it was charging up for a beam shot. But instead of shooting her beam shot forward, she swung her sword through the air and the blue beam came out in a wide crescent shape, flying towards Alicia. Alicia jumped incredibly high and did a slow front flip, dodging the shot, but midway through her flip she saw the beam do devastating damage to the homes and businesses behind her, blowing them up, sending fires that began spreading to surrounding buildings.

"No...Bruhl" thought Alicia as she landed on the ground and looked at the damage.

"HOW COULD YOU!!" screamed Alicia as she charged towards the Valkyria woman, slamming her lance down hard against the woman's crystal ragnite sword.

But she just smiled and shoved Alicia's lance away, sending Alicia flying back and rolling along the ground. And while Alicia was on the ground, the evil Valkyria woman happened to look over and notice Isara trying to drag Welkin, her father away.

"Opponents are always at their weakest when they're angry." she said, turning towards Isara and Welkin. And began charging up her sword for another powerful beam attack. Isara was frozen in place as she stared at the evil Valkyrian woman, grinning evilly at her as she drew her sword back and slashed her sword through the air towards Isara. And another wide, crescent shaped beam of light flew towards her, getting closer by the second, but Isara was petrified with fear, unable to move as the beam got closer.

But Welkin, mustered up what little strength he had left and grabbed Isara and shoved her out of the way, before getting hit by the beam himself. Sacrificing his life to save his daughters.

Isara who was laying face down on the ground, looked back, but her father had vanished, vaporized by the blast. The buildings behind where he was standing were destroyed as well. She tried to scream but nothing came out, all she could do was cry silent tears.

Alicia sat on the ground, staring at the spot where Welkin was last standing. In disbelief at the fact that her husband was now gone, vanished in less then 1 second. Alicia threw her head back and let out the longest, and loudest shriek imaginable, before charging at the Valkyira woman once again. But despite the powerful strikes she made with her lance against the woman's sword, she didn't seem to be having any trouble against Alicia, even now she still had an evil grin on her face as she blocked, parried and evaded Alicia's enraged lance swings.

Eventually, the Valkyrian woman managed to find an opening in Alicias enraged attacks and ducked under a wide swing, before stabbing her own blade through Alicia's chest, piercing her heart. And Alicia dropped her Lance and Shield as she stared straight ahead, the blue flame around her body dying down. Her hair still remained white, and her eyes Red.

Alicia slowly looked over and locked eyes with her daughter, Isara who was still on the ground, looking at her mother. And as Alicia's eyes began to close, she mouthed one last word.

"Isara...", her head then dropped forward as she passed away.

The Valkyria woman then pulled out her sword, blood still on the blade as Alicia's lifeless body fell to the ground. Next she stood over Alicia and held her sword with both hands, closing her eyes and looking towards the sky. And The blue flame over her body was burning even brighter now. And the weirdest thing happened next, Alicia's body was once again covered in the blue valkyria flame. But this time, the flame moved from Alicia's body and joined with the other Valkyria womans flame, causing it to burn even brighter then ever, blinding Isara as she had to close her eyes and look away.

Afew second later the flame around Alicia's lifeless body disappeared completely, her hair returning to it's original brown color. and the flaming blue Aura around the other valkyria womans body burned brighter, bigger and more intense as she had finished absorbing all of Alicia's blue valkyria flame. Adding Alicia's own strength and power she had when she was a Valkyria to her already enormous amount of power and strength.

The evil Valkyrian then opened her eyes before looking down at Alicia's dead body, "There can be only one." she said before putting her sword back into it's sheath and slowly walking away.

Isara's entire body was shaking, she had just lost her mother and father to this heartless valkyrian woman and could take no more. She got to her feet, grabbed a nearby two by four from one of the destroyed buildings and ran towards her parents murderer. But once she got near and took a swing at her, the woman turned around and broke the board in two with a back handed swing with her right arm and Isara fell to the ground.

"Go away, I have absolutely no interest in you." she said, before turning around and continuing on.

But Isara, still enraged crawled towards her and grabbed onto one of her legs and bit down as hard as she could. But the Valkyrian woman just sighed and kicked Isara away. The woman's blue Valkyrian flame returned as she walked towards Isara, glaring down at her with her burning red eyes before she grabbed Isara by the ankle.

"If you wanted to die so badly, all you had to do was ASK!!." she growled, and with 1 hand she swung Isara 180 degrees, and threw her upwards and Isara began to sail through the air, now above the rooftops of the nearby houses.

But suddenly she felt someone catch her in mid-air, someone had actually jumped high enough to be able to catch Isara at such a height. a very stong pair of arms then wrapped around her waist and before she knew it she was back on the ground again.

The biggest surprise yet was that whoever had caught her, was covered in the exact same blue, valkyrurs flame. Looking up Isara was staring up into a glowing pair of red eyes. It was yet another Valkyria woman, but her silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Are you alright child??." she asked, still craddling Isara in her arms. And all Isara could do was nod.

"Well well, Alexis, looks like your too late once again." said the evil valkyrian woman.

and Alexis looked around, "Once again Sabella, you have spilled the blood of a fellow valkyrian sister...and for what, more power??." said Alexis, shaking her head.

"I have more power now then you could ever possibly imagine." boasted Sabella, "Soon not even you or the few remaining other sisters will be able to stop me. This world needs only 1 Valkyrur and I will be it. There can be only 1!!.", drawing her sword once again.

But Alexis put 2 fingers in her mouth and let out an extremely loud whistle and 2 more Valkyrian women joined Alexis on her right and left side. One had a Valkyrur lance and shield, the other had a blue, trident and shield made of ragnite. Now all three women's bodies emitted the same blue valkyrian flame from their bodies, their eyes glowing bright red as well.

"Tsk...another time Alexis, another time." said Sabella, putting her sword back in it's sheath and taking off at great speed with the aid of her valkyrur powers.

The blue flames around the other Valkyrian womans bodies began to die down, their hair returning to it's natural silver color.

Alexis looked down at Isara, "I sense the power of the Valkyrur inside you...but it still asleep inside of you." she said, "Come with us, your Valkyrian sisters and will we teach you how to unlock the tremendous power that sleeps inside of you. And with it, you can avenge your mother and fathers deaths."

Isara thought about it, but having no place to go anymore she agreed. But before she went with them, she ran to her dead mother Alicia, took off her red and white headscarf, carefully folding it up and placing it inside her shirt, next to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Meeting the mother Valkyrur**

It had been days since Isara had left Bruhl with her other Valkyrian sisters, and at last it had seemed they had arrived at their destination. Which was all the way out in the Barious desert, the badlands of Gallia. The other Valkyria women wore long white robes, with wide brimmed hoods to hid their eyes, hair and other distinctive Valkyria features now.

But earlier as they made their way from Bruhl to Barious. They were able to hide their features with the humblest of disguises. Which were simple wigs and dark glasses to hit their silver Valkyria hair and red Valkyria eyes.

They came upon a cave entrance, infront of a very large cliff face. And together they entered the cave, walking for afew minutes before they came to a dead end. Alexis, the girl who saved Isara earlier removed her hood and looked up at the dead end, before placing her hand against the rocks, which began to glow bright blue, ragnite crystals they were, disguised as simple rocks, reacting to the touch of a Valkyrur. The crystals then began to move apart, creating a large entrance which Alexis, and the two other Valkyria women with her began walking into. Isara was nervous, was it alright to trust these women after all??.

Alexis looked back at Isara, "Do not be afraid dear child, you are now amongst your own kind." said Alexis, holding her hand out to Isara. Isara swallowed hard and took Alexis's hand, and together they went inside.

The inside was far grander then Isara could of ever imagined. A giant cathedral like building was in the center of a vast cavern. And to one side was an underground water fall and lake, to the other an enormous courtyard with green trees and plants. And everything was lite by the glowing ragnite crystals the cathedral, sidewalks and other buildings were made of. Also the ragnite crystals still buried inside the rocks among the caverns provided some overhead lighting as well. Seems the entire gigantic cliff itself was completely hollow, the inside the home to the Valkyrur. Afew other Valkyria were walking along the cathedral sidewalks, others by the lake, bathing. And 2 were training in the courtyard with their lances and shields, practice dueling. But their numbers were few, Isara able only to see a dozen or so, including Alexis and the 2 other women she was with.

And as Alexis lead Isara towards the gigantic cathedral like building she turned to her, bent down and placed her hands ontop of Isara's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye with her red eyes. "Soon you will meet the Mother Valkyrur. She is the oldest, wisest and most powerful of us all. Show the greatest amount of respect to her that you can." said Alexis. This made Isara even more nervous but she managed to nod.

"Very good, now come child." said Alexis, standing up once again and leading Isara into the Cathedral.

Once they were inside they walked through some empty halls, before entering what looked like a throne room, like that of Castle Randgriz. Sitting in a giant throne was another Valkyrian woman, dressed in a large, flowing white cape, with a beautiful blue buttoned silk shirt and wide black pants. Upon her head was a blue glowing crown, made of ragnite crystals. Her silver hair so long that it touched the ground as she was sitting upon her throne, there were also some beautiful white flowers in her hair, along her crown.

An armed valkyrian female guard was on either side of her with their lances and shields fully extended. They were wearing white uniform pants and jackets with brightly polished silver breast plates on their chests and silver helmets on their heads. Large white feathered plumes on top of their helmets, their long silver Valkyria hair reaching down to the small of their backs beneath their helmets.

Alexis and Isaras boots emitted loud clicking sounds that echoed through the vast throne room like area. Alexis came to a stop just infront of the Mother Valkyrur, knelt down on one knee and bowed deep and respectfully to the mother Valkyrur, Isara noticed and did the same.

"Rise, my child." said the Mother Valkyrur, and Alexis and Isara both got up.

"Dear mother Valkyrur...I am sorry to report that I have failed to save the Valkyria that I was sent to find. I looked everywhere for her, but...Sabella found her first." said Alexis.

"I see...this is unfortunate news." said the Mother Valkyrur, "And who is this??.", she asked, gesturing to Isara.

"This is Isara Gunther, daughter to this Alicia I was sent to find." said Alexis, placing her hand on Isara's shoulders and moving her infront of herself, showing her to the Mother Valkyrur.

Mother Valkyrur looked down at her, her expression plain. "I sense the power of the Valkyrur inside of her. But it is dormant." she said, "Is that why you have brought her here, to our remote sanctuary??."

"I-I thought it best that she be brought somewhere safe, away from the rouge Valkyria still out there." said Alexis.

"Remote Sanctuary...rouge Valkyria??." thought Isara, taking in alot of new information about a race she heard had long been extinct.

"You speak many of our societies secrets, so openly in front an outsider Alexis." said the Mother Valkyrur.

Alexis put her hand infront of her mouth, "I-I am sorry Mother Valkyrur, I should not of done so." she said, bowing deeply once again.

"But, you are right...our race is slowly dieing, there aren't many of us left. So I shall forgive this incident." said the mother Valkyrur, before standing up and looking down at Isara.

"Come here, child." she said, waving her over with 1 hand.

Isara looked back at Alexis and she nodded, giving her a soft push forward and Isara slowly walked forward, then up the steps to where the Mother Valkyrur was standing, her guards moved closer to her, near shoulder to shoulder with the Mother Valkyrur, keeping their eyes fully trained on Isara as she got closer. Now she was right in front of the Mother Valkyrur as she looked up to her. Her eyes redder then the other valkyria and glowing all the time.

The mother Valkyrur reached down and placed her hands against Isara's cheeks, slowly turning her face side to side, carefully examining each feature of her face.

"She is a strange breed of Valkyria, definitely an outsider." said the Mother Valkyrur, "She does not have the burning red eyes or silver hair of a pure bred. But never the less, I do sense the power of the Valkyrur inside of her.", letting go or Isara's cheeks and taking a step back.

"I have your approval to begin her training??." asked Alexis, patiently awaiting an answer.

The mother Valkyrur looked down and was in deep thought, she then turned to her guards and nodded to one of them and her guard removed something from her belt and handed it to the mother Valkyrur, but Isara was unable to see anything past the large, white cape in front of her as the Mother Valkyrur had her back to her.

Next she turned to Isara, one hand behind her back, hidden inside of her cape. The other she placed on top of Isara's shoulders. She brought her face close to Isara's looking deep into her eyes.

"Now answer me child." she said.

"Do you wish to become a Valkyria?."  
Isara nodded, "Yes."  
"Do you swear complete loyalty to me and to our order of the Valkyrur?"  
Once again Isara nodded, "Yes!"  
"Will you do what whatever I tell you to without question, without a moments hesitation?."  
Isara thought for a second, then nodded, "Yes!"

"And lastly...do you trust me??." she asked, Isara nodded and replied yes again.

The Mother Valkyrur closed her eyes and smiled, "Then by the power vested in me, I declare you fit to become a Sister Valkyrur of our order." she said.

But suddenly her hidden hand appeared from cape, a long, sharp metal blade in her hand. and with it she drove the blade into Isara's chest, piercing her heart. Isara's own eyes became wide as she let out a loud and surprised gasp of pain. Alexis closed her eyes tight and looked away.

The mother Valkyrur smiled and slowly pulled the blade out, blood still dripping from it and handed it to one of the guards, who carefully wrapped it in a white square cloth. She then turned her back and started to walk back to her throne, her guards walking backwards with her, lances and shields raised up, ready for any weird movements from Isara.

Isara continued to gasp, falling to her knees, hand clutched against her bleeding chest. But with 1 hand she reached out towards the Mother Valkyrur, who was now sitting upon her throne once again, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in her lap, looking down at Isara.

One of the guards walked foward and pointed her lance threateningly towards Isara, "Do not raise your hand to the Mother Valkyrur!!." she warned.

Isara dropped forward, placing her one hand against the steps infront of her, while the other continued to be held aginst her bleeding chest. She then fell to one side and rolled down the few steps to the floor below, her vision getting getting darker as she laid on the floor, her breathing becoming labored as more blood flowed from her wound. She then looked over at Alexis, who had a sad look upon her face as she looked down at Isara.

"What have I done..." thought Isara, her breath becoming more short, "I let them lure me right into a trap...I should of know better, but all I wanted was to avenge my parents."

Isara then rolled onto her back and looked up at the crystal ceiling, and one, then two other Valkyrian guards appeared, followed closely by Alexis as they circled around her and looked down at her, their figures slowly fading to mere outlines of their bodies as darkness began to take Isara away.

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry..." said Isara, closing her eyes, her head dropping to the left as her body lay sprawled upon the throne room floor, a small pool of blood gathered around her little body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- the Awakening**

Isara felt as if she was floating through the sky, weightless, free. The burdens of the real world were now gone as she floated towards a bright light. The outlines of two figures then began to come into focus, and as she got closer an enormous smile spread across her face. It was Alicia and Welkin, holding onto each other, smiling at Isara.

"Mother!, Father!." thought Isara.

But suddenly their smiles faded and they were engulfed in a ring of fire, an evil cackle echoing all through the area. And Isara began to plummet through the clouds, back to earth. She then fell into the center of Bruhl, her hometown and it was completely in ruins, buildings on fire, others smoking ruins. Corpses littered the street, those of her school mates, her friends, the town folk and even Alicia and Welkin's bodies. And standing on a nearby rooftop, laughing evilly was her, Sabella. The Evil Valkyrian woman who had killed both of her parents.

Isara dropped to her knees, the world around her began spinning faster and faster. Rage, sadness and pain filled her heart and soul. Unable to contain her emotions any longer Isara threw her head back and screamed "NNNOOO~!!" at the top of her lungs.

The next thing she knew she was sitting upright in a large bed with white sheets, dressed in simple white nightgown. But even more startling was that as she looked down at her hands, there was a strange blue flame emitting from her hands, arms and body.

"Ah!, your awake!!." said Alexis who was sitting in a chair next to her bed, reading a book. "Amazing, your Valkyrian features that were once hidden, are now as clear as day."

"What??." asked Isara, still not sure what was going on with her.

Alexis then grabbed a large rectangular mirror laying on a nightstand next to her and showed Isara her reflection. Isara nearly had a heart-attack as she stared at her reflection, not able to believe what she was seeing. Staring back at her was a silver-haired girl with 2 pig-tails and burning red eyes, a blue fiery flame circling around her body. Indeed it was a Valkyrian girl staring back at her, but it was also her own reflection.

"I don't believe it." said Isara, Alexis chuckling happily next to her.

A startling thought then came to mind, "But the Mother Valkyrur she-" said Isara, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her nightgown and looking down at her chest where she was stabbed, "she killed me...didn't she??.", Isara feeling the spot where the blade had entered, but there was no wound on her chest, not even a scar, the area had been completely healed over.

"No, she had simply done what was necessary to awaken your sleeping powers." said Alexis, placing the mirror back on the nightstand, "I wanted to warn you, so that you would know what was about to happen...but I couldn't."

"What happened??." asked Isara, re-buttoning her nightgown, her blue flame still burning around her body.

"A Valkyrias power, even those born pure bred, will not awaken until the body is near-death. But you have to believe that you are really dying, that your life is about to end, that there is no more hope left." Alexis explained, "So if you knew that being stabbed wouldn't kill you, there was a chance your Valkyrian power would not of emerged in time to save you. You might of died of your wounds."

Just then the door to the small room Isara was in opened up and the Mother Valkyrur appeared, her 2 loyal guards still escorting her.

"Ah child, I see that your powers have finally awoken." said the mother Valkyrur, "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to make it after the 1st day."

Isara held her hand to her head as she leaned forward in her bed, feeling alittle woozy "How long was I out??." she asked.

"About 3 days." said Alexis, "I stayed by your side the whole time, hoping that you would make it though."

"Only now does she look like a full blooded Sister Valkyrur." said Mother Valkyrur, "More like her own kind now then when she first came to us."

"When she feels ready, you may begin her training Alexis." ordered the Mother Valkyrur, before departing with her guards.

Alexis bowed to her and turned Isara, "you must be feeling quite hungry, you've been out for the last 3 days. Feel like getting something to eat??." asked Alexis, Isara responded with a nod, the blue flame around her body disappeared and her eyes and hair colored returned to it's normal brown color, like her mother's appearance used to do.

Alexis then turned to the table beside her and handed Isara a large suitcase and opened it up for her. Inside was a long-sleeved blue tunic, black belt and black pants, with socks and soft black boots.

"Put this on and meet me outside." said Alexis, getting up and leaving the room.

Isara quickly got out of bed and changed, before heading outside in her new clothes and meeting Alexis in the hallway.

She was then escorted to a small building outside of the cathedral and was fed a simple meal of soup, rice, bread and meat. As she ate, she was getting some stares by the other Valkyria eating in there at the time, some whispering about her. Next she was led to the courtyard, the training field for the Valkyria.

"Inside that building you'll find some necessary equipment you will need for training." said Alexis, "Get changed first and then we'll find a weapon that will fit your fighting style."

"Right, I'll be out in a few minutes." said Isara, heading off to the changing rooms.

Once inside she found various sized shiny chain-mail shirts with white cloth over shirts, shiny knee, shin, forearm and elbow protectors and ankle high leather boots.

Once Isara found everything she needed and set her training clothes on one of the benches close by, a knee high black boot stomped on top of her clothes and Isara looked up.

Looking down at her was a Valkyrian Cathedral guard, dressed in the same white uniform and silver breastplate and helmet with plume. Except the plume on her silver helmet was black, not white like the guards in the throne room. The new guard smiled down at Isara, then looked over her shoulder, making sure no one else was around.

"Well well, what have we got here." she said, lifting her boot and walking around Isara who was standing still, "An outsider...you better be careful around here, walking the halls of the Valkyrias remote sanctuary all by yourself. I might just mistake you for an intruder and deal with you my own way."

"I'm sorry, I'm new, I still do not know how things work around here." apologized Isara, bowing to the guard in front of her.

The gurad then walked behind Isara and bent close to her, her mouth just inches from her ear.  
"You see, I know what you are!." she whispered, "I know what kind of dark-blooded Valkyria you are, you are nothing like us. So I still do not understand why they allowed someone like you in our pure blooded Valkyrur Sanctuary."

"Excuse me??." asked Isara, not sure what she was talking about.

"Sina, that's enough." said Alexis voice behind her, and Isara and Sina both looked back and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Well, looks like your babysitter has arrived, so I'll let you off this time, outsider." said Sina, before turning around and walking away, her armor jingling loudly with each step.

"That was Sina, Captain of the Valkyrian guard." explained Alexis once Sina was gone, "A fierce and loyal warrior to the Mother Valkyrur. She's very protective of our sanctuary, and seeing a new face puts her on edge I'd imagine."

"I see, I just hope that she comes to accept me one day." said Isara, finishing putting on her training gear.

"Me too, but I can understand her feelings." said Alexis, "Our once great halls that housed many Valkyria at one time, now stand nearly empty."

"That woman, Sina, she called me a 'Dark-Blooded' Valkyria...what did she mean by that?." asked Isara, waiting anxiously.

"Nothing, atleast nothing we can base on any facts. Rumors, legends, whispers are all they're based on." said Alexis, "But I will let the Mother Valkyrur explain that to you another time, ok??.", Isara nodded, "Now let's head to the court yard to begin weapons training."

Isara then followed Alexis into the courtyard, next they entered the armory. Which was full of ragnite lances and shields, but also afew other weapons. Such as a ragnite whip, long sword, short sword, bow and trident. All were in the 'unexpanded form'.

But once Alexis grabbed a lance to show Isara, the lance magically extended to a longer length and began to glow when the blue Valkyrian flame erupted from her body.

"The weapon responds to your touch." explained Alexis, "The blood that stirs through your veins, reacts with the ragnite crystals that these weapons are made of. So none other then another Valkyria may use it."

"Interesting, my mother had lance similar to that one. She kept it hidden away, but I've heard stories of her using it during the war." said Isara, mesmerized by the glowing blue lance.

"But, just as the ragnite reacts to our touch, a wound from a ragnite weapon will not heal." said Alexis, "You may have noticed the numerous scars that Sabella, the evil Valkyria you saw earlier had. Cuts, puncture wounds will not heal instantaneously like wounds from normal blades would. They are our greatest weapon...but ragnite crystal weapons like the lance in the hands of another Valkyria are our greatest weakness.", Alexis then pulled out a 6 inch long dagger made of ragnite crystals, "So even something this small can kill you if it pierces your heart. Remember that always, we Valkyria may be tough, but we are not invincible."

Isara was then told to pick a weapon to train with, there were many choices, but Isara chose the Lance, in tribute and respect to her late mother, who had also wielded a lance in battle. And so began her training, she was taught how to swing, parry, thrust and weild the lance in battle. But much stronger attacks like the lance beam shot would not be taught to her until her basic skill were much stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I might have to change the rating to M later, I'm trying to keep it not so bad or gorey, but it looks like it's starting to get there. What do ya think, should I change the rating??._**

**Chapter 4- Power Struggle**

It was past midnight, in a small city about 100 km outside of Randgriz Capital City. Citizens roamed the streets on the beautiful, warm night. The stars were out, the moon was shining, illuminating the streets and all seemed peaceful as a crowd of people were outside of a tavern, drinking, laughing and talking loudly.

But suddenly, from down the street came a young woman, screaming at the top of her lungs, seemingly scared to death.

"HELP~!!, HELP ME!!." she screamed as she ran for her life down the street. People began to look on at this terrified woman, and two men from the tavern approached her.

"What's wrong??." one asked, holding onto her hands, trying to calm her down.

"You've got to help me!!." she cried, her face wet with cold sweat, her eyes as wide as saucers, "She's chasing me, she won't let me go!!."

"Who's chasing you, what's going on??." asked the other.

"That woman, that strange red eyed woman!!." cried the young woman, pointing down the street. Everyone looked but no one was there, a horse was calmly pulling a carriage down the road and 2 other men were singing loudly, stumbling in the street, drunk out of their minds.

"Oh deary, Ye be imagining things." said the one man, pulling her close. "Now come inside and we shall buy ye a drink to calm those nerves."

But as the young woman looked back down the street, she saw the strange woman chasing her, her piercing red eyes glowing in the dark street.

"There she is again, someone help me!!." cried the young woman, breaking away from the men's grip and running down the street, screaming wildly.

The two men were confused, what could be so scary that it would frighten someone that badly. But the answer they were looking for was right above them, leaping from rooftop to rooftop gracefully with the aid of her Valkyria Powers. Her eyes keeping track of the woman she was stalking from the rooftops, who had now darted down a dark alley.

The young woman ran and ran, tripping over wooden crates, hay and other objects that littered the dark alley. But soon she came to a dead end and began screaming, pounding the dead end wall infront of her with her fists. The sound of someone landing not far behind her from a great height made her stop screaming and turn around quickly.

And staring at her, an evil grin on her face was Sabella, the evil Valkyria woman who was after a new target. And slowly she began to walk towards the young woman, her blue flame of the Valkyrur making the walls of the dark alley glow blue from her flame, her red, glowing eyes glued on her target.

The young woman dropped to her knees and placed her hands together, begging. "Please, Don't do this!. what did I ever do to you!!." she cried, tears flowing steadily from her eyes.

"Fool!, this is no way a Sister of the Valkyrur should be acting. We Valkyria are brave, strong and proud warriors, and should not be acting like sniffling little cowards like yourself!!." said Sabella angrily, slowly taking ragnite crystal sword from it's sheath, the blade emitting a bright blue glow.

"What are you talking about, I'm no Valkyria!!." cried the young woman, crawling backwards in fear, "You've got the wrong girl, I'm just an ordinary woman!!."

"No, I sense the power inside of you. You are indeed Valkyria...but not for much longer." said Sabella, raising her sword high, "This world has no need for more then 1 Valkyria, and most definitely not weak ones such as yourself. The weak shall perish and only the strongest will survive!!."

The young woman raised her hands up, "No please NNOO~!!" she cried in terror.

"There can be only one!!." screamed Sabella, bringing her blade down and stabbing the young woman through the heart with her ragnite crystal sword.

The young woman cried out in pain, but her voice began to leave her as she began to die. And near death, a blue flame began to emit from her all over her body, her long, flowing hair turing silver in color. Her eyes turning a bright, glowing red as she looked up at Sabella for afew minutes before her eyes finally closed and her head fell forward. Sabella then removed the blade and wrapped both hands around the handle of her sword and held it high, moving her head back and closing her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come next.

Next the flame around the young woman's body began to burn even brighter, more intense as her body began to levitate afew feet from the ground. The flame around her body began to circle around her dead body even faster and faster, flashing brightly like a strobe light, lighting the dark alley up bright as day.

Not long after, the flame then began to leave the young woman's body and merge with Sabella's own blue Valkyrian flame, causing her own blue flame to burn brighter and brighter each second, Sabella threw her head back and began yelling loudly as the young woman's Valkyrian power added to her own, making her stronger then before. It was a painful experience as Sabella continued absorbing the poor girls power.

Meanwhile, out in the streets, residents began to gather around the entrance to the back alley, but were afraid to get any closer as they looked at the flashing blue lights emerging from the small alley, not sure was was going on.

Finally, all the power the young woman had was gone, her natural hair and eye color were back. The blue flame from her body was gone, her body now as normal as an other humans was. Sabella had killed yet another Sister Valkyrur, taken her power and added it to her own. And as she felt the new power surge through her she looked up at the starry sky and began to cackle loudly, holding her hands to the sky.

"Soon...not even the Mother Valkyrur herself will be able to stop me. Soon, I shall be even more powerful then she...then there will be ONLY ONE!!.", and with that Sabella lept upwards, onto a nearby rooftop and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, away from the young former Valkyrian woman's body.

Police officers had now reached the entrace to the back alley, and began to enter it themselves. Their guns drawn, aiming down the alley as they slowly made their way forward. Soon they had reached the unfortunate young woman's body. And from behind the two officers someone spoke.

"Oh no...it's that poor woman from earlier...and we did nothing to help." said the man from the tavern.

"What happened?." asked the officer, and the two men began to explain what they had witnessed just moments ago outside of the tavern.

Afew days later, back at the Valkyrur's sanctuary in the Barious desert, Alexis and Isara were training together once again in the courtyard, when suddenly two other Valkyrian woman had returned through the front ragnite crystal gates. One was carrying a badly wounded Sister Valkyria on her shoulder. Once Alexis saw this she left Isara and ran towards them.

"Oh no...Sandra!!. What has happened??." asked Alexis, helping carry the badly wounded Valkyrian girl, named Sandra.

"It was Sabella, she's grown much stronger now. The two of us together barely drove her away this time." said the other Valkyrian girl, "I'm sorry Alexis, she's getting much too strong for us to handle alone."

"This is very unfortunate, let's take her to the Mother Valkyrur." said Alexis and they headed for the said location, Isara and other Sister Valkyria girls and women following behind them.

and once they had reached the chamber, the young wounded Valkyria girl, Sandra, was laid out infront of the Mother Valkyrur's throne.

"It saddens my heart to see you like this my young child." said the mother Valkyrur, her expression turning to one of great sadness.

"I am not long for this world, Mother Valkyrur. But I wish to give what power I can to you." said the wounded Valkyria.

Everyone in the room nodded, all except Isara. Not sure what she ment by that said wish.

"It that thy wish my child??." asked the Mother Valkyrur, standing up from her throne and taking a step forward.

"Yes Mother Valkyrur, that is my last wish." said the wounded Valkyria.

The mother Valkyrur nodded and looked to one of her guards, who nodded also, and removed a blue ragnite crystal dagger from her belt and began to descend the steps to the ground floor below. The guard then handed the blade to the wounded Valkyria woman who was now in a sitting position with the help of two other Valkyrian guards. The wounded Valkyrian girl took the blade and turned it around, facing herself.

"My life, my blood and my powers, I give to you, Mother Valkyrur." she said, before plunging the blade into her chest. At that moment everyone lowered their heads, except for Isara who was looking on wide eyed at what had just happened.

Just then the injured Valkyrian girls body began to emit the blue flame of the Valkyrur, her body beginning to levitate afew feet off of the ground. The flame then began to burn brighter, circle her body faster, lighting up the throne halls even more. It was something Isara had witnessed after her mother was killed by Sabella in Bruhl. And just like before the flame from the dying girls body began to leave her body and merge with the Mother Valkyrurs flame which was now burning intensely itself, once the two flames were near fully merged, the room filled with a blinding light, causing Isara to look away. And then everything was quiet again. The deceased Valkyrian girls body back on the floor, her eyes closed.

The Mother Valkyrur took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, "Let us remember Sandra, who so bravely sacrificed her own life, so that our order may survive against those who would try to destroy it." said the Mother Valkyrur, and everyone closed their eyes, lowered their heads and prayed silently.

Everyone then began to leave the throne chambers, while valkyrian guards were taking Sandra's body away. The mood was now heavy as no one said anything more. Isara was still scared after what she had seen.

And once they were outside, Alexis stopped, bent down and looked Isara in the eyes.

"I know your probably frightened about what you had just witnessed, but it was much better this way. She had many wounds from a ragnite weapon and could not be saved. Instead she chose to give her life and power to the Mother Valkyrur, which is the greatest honor one can achieve." explained Alexis, "It's late, and you must be tired. So go straight to bed, we'll talk more about this tomorrow, I go now to mourn Sandra. She and I were long time friends."

"Alright, I trust you. And I'm sorry about your friend." said Isara, heading back to her bedroom. She then climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her face, her heart still beating hard in her chest. She then began to cry hard, for the sight of Sandra giving her powers to the Mother Valkyrur reminded her of seeing her mother, Alicia's powers being stolen from her by the cruel, evil Sabella. That night Isara's sleep was uneasy and sorrowful as she slept in her bed.

**_Hey Readers, just thought I'd remind you, this story is not based on any actual facts from the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, Manga or video game. It's just my vivid imagination at work. Trying to make it like Highlander and Valkyria Chronicles mixed into 1. But I hope your enjoying it so far, it's fun to write. Leave a comment or Review if you'd like, let me know what ya think so far :)._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Readers, I nearly forgot all about this story I had. And truth be told, I really REALLY underestimated how hard it would be to write. And I like I said before, none of this in related to the ingame information, just stuff I made up to make it seem more highlander/valkyria chronicles like. So don't take any of this info about Valkyria as real, just made up. I think this story has more holes than swiss cheese in it, but I'll try and continue it. It's just REALLY hard, harder than any of my other fanfics to write.**_

**Chapter 5- A friend in the desert**

Isara was having another dream, but this time it was a pleasant one, or for the moment it was. She was back at home, inside of the bakery, rolling a mound of dough with a rolling pin. Nearby, the sun was shining into the backroom through a window, two white birds were sitting on a branch of a nearby tree, seemingly looking into the bakery and watching Isara as she whistled happily as she rolled the dough flat.

The backdoor opened up and Alicia came walking into the backroom, "Oh my sweetie, where's your headscarf?" she asked after seeing Isara's own long head of head bobbing back and forth from her pigtails that were draped over each shoulder.

"Oh, sorry mother, I couldn't find it and was running behind…truthfully I had hoped to get this batch rolled out before you got back…didn't want to fall too far behind." confessed Isara.

"Oh dear…we can't have hair falling into the customers orders now can we." said Alicia. She then smiled and reached up and began to untie her own trademark red headscarf. Once it was undone she shook her head briskly then looked down and smiled at Isara. "Ok sweetie, look forward and hold real still for me."

Isara smiled, she rather enjoyed wearing her mothers' warm red headscarf whenever she got the chance, it had seen her through many hardships in the war and Isara liked to feel that warm, secure feeling she must of felt when she had it on her head whenever she went into battle during the last Great War.

Isara stopped rolling the dough and waited for Alicia to finish tying the headscarf into place, so that she could continue to roll out the dough. Alicia placed her headscarf onto Isara's head as she looked forward, smiling as her mother then tightened it up for her. But this time she wasn't as gentle when she pulled the knot tight around the back of Isara's head, she even winced a little in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry child…was that too tight…hehehe." said a rather cold, almost evil sounding voice. Isara froze in fear and slowly began to turn around, and now instead of seeing the familiar sight of her mothers long brown pigtails flowing down to her waist, she saw only long strands of silver hair and as she slowly looked up…there she was, her mothers' killer. The Evil Valkyria known as Sabella, her eyes were glowing bright red, and the blue flame aura was beginning to circle around her body, quickly growing into a full blown blaze that lit the walls of the background into a bright blue color.

Isara tried to scream, but Sabellas hand flew out from under her black cloak and wrapped around Isara's own throat and with greatest of ease she lifted Isara off of the ground and brought Isaras' face close to her own.

"You're weak child…that's why you lost your mother and your father. And that is why you shall never have your revenge, for you will never be as strong as I have become… and this world has no need for two Valkyria, there can be only one!" screamed Sabella, her glowing blue sword appearing in her other hand and taking a swing at Isara.

Isara then shot upright in bed, screaming her lungs out. Cold sweat was on her face as she stopped screaming and began panting heavily. She then looked at her surroundings as things can back into focus. Once the familiar sights of her room within the Valkyrian Sanctuary came into focus she breathed a long, deep sigh of relief, her heart still pounded in her chest though.

She saw that she was back in her room given to her by the Mother Valkyrur. Isara's head dropped forward and she let out another sigh of relief, wiping the back of her forehead with the sleeve of her white nightgown. From outside her doorway she heard thumping footsteps, fast approaching

Alexis then came bursting through Isara's bedroom door, dressed in a white nightgown, hair let down and a small glowing blue dagger in her right hand. "Isara! What happened! Are you alright?" She asked, quickly scanning the room for any possible intruders or other threats.

Isara just waved from her bed, "Sorry…another nightmare" said Isara, still breathing quite heavily.

"I see…understandable, you've been through so much in the last few days I guess it's to be expected." said Alexis, putting her dagger back into it's sheath around her waist. "Well try and get back to sleep, we've got a long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow."

"Travel? Where are we going?" inquired Isara

"To the west, to see a very old friend of mine." said Alexis, "She's very old and very wise and she has much to tell you tomorrow, so try and go back to sleep for a few more hours."

Isara nodded, though sleep was probably impossible now, she had to at least try; it was still a few hours until morning. Alexis then bid Isara goodnight and slowly closed her chamber door shut. Isara lay back in her bed and placed her head against her pillow; she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, thinking of her mother and father.

Next she reached under her pillow and retrieved her mother's red, headscarf and looked down at it, "Mom…Dad…I'm so sorry my powers didn't emerge before all of this happened. Maybe if they did, I could have helped you fight that evil woman." thought Isara, sadly. She then gave it a firm squeeze and held onto it in both of her hands, closing her eyes and exhaling through her nose. She continued to hold onto the precious headscarf until she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Early the next morning, Isara, Alexis and another Valkyrian woman were outside of the Sanctuary entrance, getting into a horse drawn wagon. Alexis and the other woman were dressed in very fancy, white silk tunics, pants and knee high white boots, complete with white cloaks that had large hoods with wide cowls that hid most of their face. While Isara wore a light blue tunic, black belt, black pants and knee high black boots, complete with a dark blue cloak with a large hood and cowl that hid most of her face and blocked out the burning badlands sun.

No words were spoken as the wagon began to take off and head west through the Barious badlands and about 4 hours later the wagon was beginning to pull up to a very large, very tall single rock formation that stuck out of the ground like a sore thumb in the barren wasteland, it was riddled with holes and had a small cave like entrance at the bottom.

"We're here." said Alexis as she got out of the wagon, the other Valkyrian woman following right behind her. Isara was still looking up at the rock formation; she could see some circular holes in the side of it. The circular holes didn't look natural, they were too round, too perfect to have been created by nature. The place looked to be extremely old given by how much wear by nature seemed to have been chipping away at it.

Just then Isara felt someone grab her from behind and drag her out the back of the wagon, Isara let out a scream of surprise.

"Isara!" cried Alexis, she quickly retrieved her lance and shield from under her cloak, which quickly extended out fully once she touched both items and gave off a glow.

Isara was still being held from behind and could not see her attacker, but she did see an arm that was engulfed in a blue flame…the flame of a Valkyria. And immediately her heart froze…was it Sabella? Had she snuck up on her and now had she in her clutches?

"Oh…it's just you Alexis." said a female voice from behind Isara, once she saw Alexis come around the front of the wagon to where Isara and her captor were. Alexis still took a combat ready stance, shield held up and lance pointed forward, the other Valkyrian woman leapt onto the wagon and was holding a glowing blue ragnite trident and shield combo fighting style.

Alexis let out a sigh of relief and the flame around her body died down and her lance and shield quickly shrunk down to their compacted state. "Oh…Sabra…you scared me." said Alexis

"Yes, long time no see…perhaps too long, I haven not been expecting too many visitors these days you know. So I got to be extra cautious." said Sabra, still maintaining a tight grip around Isara.

Isara coughed loudly to get both girls attention, "Oh sorry about that child." said Sabra, letting go of Isara, who quickly ran back to Alexis' side, coughing and holding her throat.

"Didn't you recognize us from our cloaks?" asked Alexis

"Yeah right, cloak colors don't mean much these days." said Sabra, she wore a tattered looking silver cloak, one that must have been very old, but still resembled Alexis's cloak from her order. "One too many times have I been tricked into thinking a friend was approaching, only to find a rouge Valkyria disguised in a slain sister's valkyria's cloak, trying to claim my power for her own."

"I see, sorry, but I've brought someone here to meet you." said Alexis, gesturing to Isara who now removed her large hood and glared slightly at Sabra. "The mother Valkyrur of our order wishes you to teach her everything you know."

"I'm no longer a member of your order, you know that." said Sabra, removing her large, silver hood. The thing that took Isara by surprise was how young she looked, for being described as being 'very old and very wise', when in fact she couldn't have looked any older than a girl in her very early 20's. The Mother Valkyrur was the same, looking no older then 25 years old. How this was possible, she didn't know yet.

Sabras' hair was extremely short compared to most of the other Valkyrian women's hair she had seen. It only reached to the back of her ears and was just slightly longer in the front in two bangs. But her hair was indeed silver and her eyes were red just like any other Valkyrian woman's features that Isara had seen thus far.

"Yes, but the mother Valkyrur…wishes it." said Alexis, trying to sound as polite as she could, "This young girl is the newest recruit we've had and I know that you haven't had any new pupils to teach in many, many years."

"Interesting, she does not look like one of us. But I do indeed sense the valkyrian blood that flows through her veins; guess they weren't myths after all. And I see that she wears the cloak of an apprentice Valkyria…very interesting indeed"

Isara was quite surprised; here she was thinking that other than her mother, that the Valkyria were an all but extinct race. But here she was, among so many other Valkyrian woman that no other human probably knew existed.

Sabra breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly

"Very well, let's go inside and talk some more." said Sabra, and as she slowly began to walk past Isara, who was still looking up at her, Sabra smiled and ruffled the top of her head with her hand. "Sorry for being so rough with ya, just looking out for myself, ya know."

"Yeah, sure…" replied Isara, quickly fixing her hair with her hands as she began to follow Sabra, Alexis and her escort inside the rock formation that was Sabra's home. Inside it was a lot nicer and had a fair amount of stone and wooden furniture that included cupboards, tables, chairs, dresser and a large bed. Though it still looked pretty lived in, which Sabra probably didn't mind, she seemed to be a live alone type.

"Well, feel free to make yourselves at home." said Sabra, taking off her cloak and setting it on a chair nearby and sitting in the said chair. Alexis removed her cloak as well and sat across from Sabra. While the escorting Valkyria just remained standing in the corner of the room, hood still up, arms crossed across her chest. Isara nervously took off her cloak and sat next to Alexis, who smiled down at her and then looked to Sabra.

"I'd like you to explain to Isara just what's been going on with our race and why she's so important to us." said Alexis.

Sabra leaned back in her chain, placing her hands in her lap and sighing. "Very well, where to start… Guess I'll start by telling you that we, the Valkyria are indeed an ancient race. We've roamed these lands for the last 2000 years. But our numbers have been steadily declining during that time. The saddest part is… it's our own fault; we Valkyria are slowly killing each other out. We are a warring species, you know.

Not long after we conquered the Darcsen race, we began to fight amongst ourselves, seeking even more power. Some discovered that when one Valkyria kills another, she is able to absorb her flame of the Valkyrur, her power, her life source, adding it to her own. This in turn increases her own power, making her stronger, faster, and even more deadly. Sabella is the oldest and strongest of the rouge Valkyria."

"Rouge Valkyria?" asked Isara, looking at Alexis for an answer, but Alexis gestured with her head over to Sabra.

"I think I was the one telling the story." said Sabra, slightly offended by Isara's interruption just now.

"Sorry, Rouge Valkyria?" asked Isara once again.

"As you know, Alexis belongs to an ancient order of the Valkyria. They have what is called a Mother Valkyrur, an extremely ancient Valkyria, and the first of the order when it was formed…nearly 2000 years ago.

But that was when there were 4 separate orders with 4 separate Mother Valkyrurs in charge of them. Alexis's is the last surviving order of our own war, the war of the Valkyrian orders. At the start of the war, one order, the largest and deadliest set out to destroy the other 3 orders. Their order above all others, desired power, even at the cost of slaying other Valkyrian sisters for it.

The Barious desert was once home to a number of Valkyrian cities, 4 major cities to be exact, one for each order. The wars ravaged the lands, destroyed our cities and drove the few of us who are left into the mountains, underground or into the wilds to hide."

"2000 years… how is that possible?" Isara asked

Sabra just chuckled, "Perhaps I forgot to mention, we, Valkyria are immortal beings. Age does not affect us like it does the other races of this land. Alexis is over 1,500 years old, I am 1,800 years old and the mother Valkyrur is over 2,000 years old."

Isara's mouth dropped open, "Unbelievable…"

"We may never really age as you know it, and we are extremely powerful. But we can still be killed, and once we die, like other races, that's it for us." Sabra continued.

Isara nodded, looking over at Alexis, who nodded to Sabra's information she was telling.

"But the strangest thing is this." Sabra continued, "We heard stories about certain individuals, who are able to pass for human, but we're born from a Valkyrian mother and thus able to hide their own traits. But by doing so, they lose their immortality and age as humans do. It's said that there was only one race that we Valkyria were able to successfully breed with and make such offspring, and those were Darcsen men."

"But those were only legends, stories from hundreds of years back. None have ever been proven." Alexis added

"Until now…" Sabra said, leaning back in her chair, staring at Isara.

"Are you saying that I'm one of them?" Isara asked.

Sabra nodded, "One of the Valkyrian orders, desperate to save their race, came up with a way to breed Valkyria that would be able to blend in with the human race, but still retain their power and call upon it when needed. They must have succeeded, but their order was destroyed by Sabellas order hundreds of years ago. So who knows how many more are really out there, who are unaware that their blood carries the essence and power of the Valkyrian race."

"Like I said, it was never proven and all of this I have told you were just myths, legends. All unproven," Sabra said, "But, during the last human was that ravaged this land. There was 1 woman who proved the myths and legends to be true. Her name… was Alicia Melchiott."

"Had we only gotten to Alicia Melchiott first, we would be able to track the other hidden Valkyria, as they're now known as, like Sabella is doing right now." Alexis said, looking down at the table top in despair.

"My Mother?" Isara asked, "What did you want with my mother?"

Neither Alexis nor Sabra answered, but the way they looked at each other kind of sadly pretty much said it all. And Isara stood up, sliding the chair away from her in the process.

"You were going to kill her… weren't you?" Isara asked in horror.

Sabra sighed, "It would have been for a far greater cause than what Sabella did it for. Had one of us absorbed her power, we could have tracked other hidden Valkyria for many miles from our location."

"We can all sense each other's presence, but only within our immediate proximity. But Sabella is different now. After absorbing the power of Alicia, a powerful hidden Valkyria, she can now sense other Valkyria and hidden Valkyria in much more strongly and in greater distances than we ever could. I only sensed you had Valkyrian blood in you because you were so close to me, Isara." Alexis said

"Had we taken Alicia's powers from her, we could have found out who had Valkyrian blood within them and then be brought to our order in secret. To be trained and given the power that was theirs from the day they were born, but were unaware of." Sabra said.

"Our order would have prospered; Gallia and Europa would once again be populated with our kind, Valkyria." Alexis added.

"But now… since it was Sabella who killed your mother, she can now feel their hidden power some women are born with much more strongly than anyone of us can. So now… she can hunt them all down with ease, taking their power for her own." Sabra explained.

"And unlike us, whom she had to fight hard against to get that power from, these hidden Valkyria are helpless, unarmed and untrained in the ways of our combat. She can take their power without a fight now, increasing her own power that much faster. She's already begun doing so and soon… she'll be stronger than our Mother Valkyrur. Once she becomes that strong, none of us will be able to defeat her, not with all our weapons and powers combined."

Isara still had her back turned, shocked and appalled that these women would have killed her mother, had they reached her first that terrible day in Bruhl, when Sabella attacked.

"Is that why I'm still alive, do you hope to kill me so you can track other hidden Valkyria?" Isara asked, actually scared to hear the answer.

"No, you now a sister and a soldier of our order," Alexis said "but should the time come, you'll have to learn how to defend yourself and not become easy prey for Sabella like the other hidden Valkyria out there currently are."

"You should not turn away their help Isara, for if you renounce their order, you'll surely be hunted down by Sabella one day and killed, just as your mother was. Alone, you won't survive long against her." Sabra said.

Isara sighed, "Though I'm shocked to hear that you would have killed my mother, had you the chance. In the end, you didn't. Sabella did. So I will stay with your order and train to become a full fledged Valkyrian warrior."

"Excellent, I am glad to hear it." Alexis said, she then looked out one of the small rock openings and saw that the light outside was fading as evening was approaching. "We should return to the sanctuary, it is not safe to be outside at night."

"Alright, I think I've taken in enough new information as I can today." Isara said, standing up and stretching and yawning.

The three then began to leave Sabra's dwelling, but Isara turned to her just as she was about to leave. "Are you not coming, you said yourself that it was dangerous to be alone." Isara said.

Sabra shook her head, "No, you go on ahead child," Sabra said with a smile, "I gave up that order long ago and chose a solitary life. I've seen enough fighting and war to last me 10 human lifetimes."

Alexis reappeared from outside, but had heard the conversation clearly enough, "Sabra is a vagabond valkyria. She'll be gone from this place soon enough I'm sure, it's her way of staying safe from other rouge Valkyria. Travels light, never stays in one place for very long and keeps to herself."

"Alright, just try and stay safe." Isara pleaded with almost sad looking eyes, though the two didn't know each other for very long, she still felt worried for a sister Valkyria now.

"You're sweet child; I'm glad that we got the chance to meet." Sabra said with a bright smile, "Now off with you, best get back while there's still some light left."

Isara then left, and got into the horse drawn wagon with Alexis and her bodyguard Valkyria. And as the wagon began to pull away, Isara looked back at Sabra's dwelling and spotted her walk out and wave good-bye to the three.

* * *

A few hour's later, Sabra was inside her dwelling, stirring a pot of simple soup she was cooking and as she brought the wooden spoon out and tapped it against the side of the pot, she felt a pain in her chest, followed by a most ominous feeling.

Sabra dropped her head forward and sighed, "I knew this day would come…" she said softly, she then rushed over to the corner of the room and grabbed her ragnite bow and quiver of long, fine, ragnite crystal arrows and closed her eyes. Her body was engulfed in a blue flame, her eyes glowing bright red upon opening them. And with the aid of her powers, she jumped upwards, and leapt from rock to rock as she proceeded up her rock tower home, to the very top. This acted as a lookout tower, from which she could see for miles and miles across the desert.

And as she scanned the horizons, she saw a single, glowing blue light in the distance and she didn't even have to guess who it was. "Sabella…" Sabra said, for even as far away as she was, she could feel her dark presence and evilness.

The distant blue flaming light from Sabella then began to speed towards her tower fortress at great speed, coming to claim her power for her own.

But Sabra's folded up bow seemed to magically extend, and she quickly nocked an arrow into her bow string and drew it back, aiming along the shaft of the ragnite arrow at the approaching blue flame in the distance. But as she aimed, a spinning, brightly glowing blue/white light began to circle around her ragnite arrow. And once she released the arrow, it flew at incredible speed, screeching, spinning and glowing as it sliced through the night air. The arrow then impacted the ground near Sabella, but she moved out of the way with ease as it exploded far to her right.

And now Sabra was nocking and firing arrows at speeds faster than any human archer could ever hope to achieve. But Sabella's powers were far greater than Sabra's were and she dodged all of the incoming, exploding arrows easily. With Sabra's now solitary life, came less time dedicated to training and practice with her weapon than when she was a sister and soldier of her renounced Valkyrian order.

And now that she was close enough, Sabella drew her long sword made out of ragnite crystals and drew it back, charging it up with spinning, shrieking energy. Once it was fully charged, she drew her sword back and sliced it through the air, releasing a wide, massive crescent shaped beam of light that flew towards Sabra's home. And once it struck her home, the entire bottom half of the rock tower exploded in thousands of tiny fragments, the top half leaning and falling to the ground with Sabra jumping from the top and crashing hard into the sand with the rest of her home.

Sabra then lay coughing amongst the sand and debris that was floating in the air, her flame still burning brightly, giving some light in the darkness and floating dust from the collapsed rocks. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around, but could not find Sabella anywhere. But she knew she was there, for an eerie, otherworldly voice was calling her name.

"Sabra~" echoed the voice, and Sabra turned, but still couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Sabra~!" said the voice a little louder and closer, but this time it was all around her.

And from behind her, Sabra finally heard the rapid of approach of footsteps, amongst the sand. She turned, just in time to see Sabella charging at her with her sword pointed forward, like a lancer charging its target.

The tip then pierced Sabra's chest and drove her backwards, all the way to the piles of fallen rocks and slamming her back into them. Sabra coughed blood as she grabbed a hold of Sabella's blade with her right hand. And once she looked up weakly, she saw Sabella smiling and laughing at her.

"Your greatest weakness was the inability to fight in close quarters combat!" she teased, "Sabra, the great Valkyrian Archer. But you always relied on a nearby ally to take care of enemies who got too close to you. That is why you shouldn't have chosen to live alone."

And though Sabra was in a great deal of pain and could hardly breathe, she managed to smile and chuckle.

"Your greatest weakness was your lust for power," she said weakly, blood coming out the sides of her mouth, "You destroyed all your closest friends for it and betrayed our race for it."

Sabella growled and twisted her blade to the side, tearing flesh and cloth at the same time, Sabra emitting a shriek of pain.

"This world has no need for more than 1 Valkyria, and I will be the one!" Sabella said.

Sabra just smiled as her eyelids began to feel heavy, darkness taking her, "Such arrogance and pride… it will be the end of you dear sister Valkyrur…"

Sabra's head then fell forward, and she passed away, yet another victim in Sabella's quest for greater power.

Sabella just scoffed and pulled her sword out from Sabra, "Humph, That's one less of you to worry about."

She then took her sword with both hands and closed her eyes, her blue flame covering her body as she began breathing deeply, preparing for what was to come next. And just as before, Sabra's blue flame of the Valkyrur reappeared all around her body, burning and flashing brightly as her body began to levitate a few feet off the ground. And as the two flames began to merge, Sabella threw her head back and screamed loudly at the dark, starry night sky.

Moments later, the blue flame around Sabra's body began to die down, all of her strength and power was gone, now Sabella's. And once she felt the power of an ancient Valkyria become hers, she threw back her head and began to laugh out loud. For absorbing an ancient Valkyria's power was far greater than 10 lesser, hidden Valkyria's power.

"It won't be long now, before I can storm the Mother Valkyrur's sanctuary and take her power for my own. Then no one in the world will be able to stop me!" she screamed, her evil maniacal laughter echoing across the desert and nearby rock formations.


End file.
